The Demon Shiraga and the Demon-Hunter Fye
by magewannabe
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS FANFIC IS FOR AN ORGINAL CHARACTER BELONGING TO THE ARTIST / ON DEVIANTART. SINCE THE SITE WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO PERSONLIZED THE CATEGORY I DID THE CLOSEST TO IT AS WITH "DEMON". I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISLEADING. BUT PLEASE STILL ENJOY THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**S** hiraga sighed as he stared at the night sky feeling a mass of…emptiness. There's been no word of Kenji for months and his interest in the world was failing. He sat with his back against the pole, staring up at the diamond lit night sky with the cool breeze tickling the bare chest of his open kimono, fingering his waist length ruby-red hair, wondering just when something interesting will happen.

"Hey!"

Uninterested Shiraga turned and saw a human woman yelling up at him.

"How's it look from up there? Beautiful night, isn't it?"

 _How unusual,_ he thought, _no human should see me._

And yet there she was staring up at him from the street as he looked down from the telephone pole. In the quiet breeze he began to wonder if she was some hunter when she smiled at him. Something about that smile piqued his interest. Turning more to her, he stared at her curiously when she slowly turned away, waving a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't fall, 'k?"

He watched her stroll down the dark street lit only by the stars, feeling his curiosity grow.

 _This could be interesting._

Without a noise he jumped from his perch and landed silent as a feather next to her. She never jumped even when he started strolling with her. Her lack of reaction confirmed she was a hunter which made him even more curious as to why she had not yet to attack him.

"You're an odd one."

The deep ramble of his voice prickled her ears stampeding her already rapid heart. Something about this demon made her…curious. He wasn't like the others, she could tell.

She flashed a grin at him, "So are you."

He seemed taken aback by that as he raised an eyebrow, "How do you think so?"

"You're not attacking me," she turned back to the street with the vision of a town looming past the hills.

The crunching gravel beneath their feet only enhanced the rumble of his voice to her ears as he spoke, "Neither are you."

To that she merely shrugged her shoulders, the cool breeze lifting a few strands of her long caramel hair in the wind, "There's no need to." She turned to him with a grin on her lips, "Isn't there?"

Again that smile. Again something about that pricked at him. _What was that?_ He continued to stare at her lips as they walked in silence for a moment when she spoke again.

"I'm Fye."

He raised another eyebrow at her, "You do not expect me to reply to that with my own name, do you?"

She gave a dry chuckle, "No, never."

 _She actually dare laughed at him?! Just what is she?_

"Just what are you?"

She blinked at him, surprised at his question. Before she looked away he caught a glimpse of a sad look in her eyes while she spoke, "I'm a demon hunter. Nothing strange about that is there?"

"What's strange is you claim to be a hunter and have yet to try to kill me."

Again she laughed at him as she answered, "Hey, even I can tell when I'm outmatched."

It pissed him off. That answer pissed him off and he could not understand why. They went back to walking in silence, both wondering what the hell they were doing and why they were not acting as they should. The only noise was the never ending cool breeze that continued to finger their hair and rustle the leaves of the trees on their right. His curiosity growing again he scanned his eyes over this " _demon hunter_ " woman.

Her looks were average of human standard. She wore clothing that was slightly under serving for the chilling air while carrying a small pack across her back. Her hair was a strange color for a human, honey gold he would say. But her eyes, her eyes had a soft glow to them, as if to hint to a demon lineage and yet nothing about her said demon, everything spoke of human. And yet…

She felt the steady gaze of his eyes as he studied her, feeling her heart pound harder and harder as it went on. _Just what is he looking for_ , she began to wonder. Suddenly the soft breeze that accompanied their stroll roared into a fierce wind as a presence descended upon them. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight as she felt the presence of a powerful demon emerge from the trees. She felt her own body tense to no end as the demon beside her gave the new demon none of his attention.

"Shiraga," he slithered out of the trees like the snake he was, black shadow snakes wrapping themselves together creating his body as he emerged into the starlight, "how wonderful to see you once more."

"Be gone snake. You try my patience." Shiraga spoke in a bored voice, brushing the demon off like he was nothing.

Fye could feel small beads of sweat as she felt the menace from the snake grow into a monstrous presence. It was nearly enough to topple her down yet feeling the calm presence of the demon behind her soothed her. It was like having a calm ocean gently misting her back with its' breeze.

The snake's face twisted as he snarled at him, "Shiragaaaa…don't be like that. Come now, let us resume our game." The snake's eyes settled on Fye for the first time, "Oh, what is this? Have you found some new pet?"

Shiraga's eyes snapped to his for the first time, glaring at him threatingly, "You will leave her out of this. I've tired of your games snake. Leave."

Fye couldn't breathe, couldn't believe the strength she felt coming off of him. The ocean she once thought was calm was now a raging inferno, bearing down on the little snake. She saw the snake demon shake, gritting it's teeth as it's anger grew. Suddenly he lunged at Shiraga. Her mind flashed, sped. _What was she doing,_ was all she could ask as she suddenly moved in front of him, blocking Shiraga from the snake's attack. As the blade easily sliced through the flesh, bone, and muscle of her chest she stared at it dumbly protruding from her numbing chest. _What was she doing_ , over and over again it played.

 _How could she be so dumb? No matter how strong the snake felt, she knew Shiraga was far stronger. He did not need her to do this. So why?_

The snake pulled back his blade laughing as she crumbled. Shiraga caught her in his arms before she fell. She could feel the boiling warmth of his skin even as hers began to chill. As he gathered her close she looked into his eyes.

 _Ah, that's why._

She closed her eyes, grinning as she gave a gurgled chuckle. As her weak hand cupped his face, she felt her life slipping. Her whisper faded into the breeze.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Her hand fell away. The snake demon stupidly stood there laughing, dancing in his glee as he watched Shiraga cradle the dying human. Black flames erupted from Shiraga, startling the demon out of it's victory dance. Before he could say anything back Shiraga looked up, and the look in his eyes froze the snake right there. Never before has there ever been such anger in his eyes. Not since his sister's wedding did he let such anger control him. The ruby-red demon jewel crowning his forehead gleamed as his anger roared. The flames screamed engulfing the snake, burning it quicker than a flash as he crumbled to ash.

Before the wind could blow the ash away Shiraga transported them to his lair, his fingers digging into the woman's skin as he felt something rise in his chest. Grabbing a nearby healing potion he chugged it then grabbed the woman's chin, kissing her, forcing the liquid into her mouth with his tongue as he breathed air into her lungs. At first the sounds were wet sickly gurgles but soon turned into moans of pleasure as the hole in her chest healed.

From drowning in darkness to exploding warmth she opened her eyes to see herself still in his arms, kissing him. For a moment they merely stared at each other panting hard as they tried to wrap their heads around what they just did. Suddenly the hand that grabbed his opened kimono during the kiss grabbed him tight tugging him to her as heat flushed into her eyes.

She let out a breathless moan pleading with him, "Shiraga…"

That was it. He grabbed her lips with his, his black nails growing long and sharp in his frenzy as he tore her clothes. Her hands rushed to push his clothing off him as her pack hit the floor. They fell onto a bed, clothing gone, his nails raking her skin. She reveled in the feel of it, moaning loud as she felt the power within him crush her. In his heat his four demon horns emerged from his head and her hands found them in their rummage, holding on for dear life as his lips claimed her womanhood. He moaned as her fingers touched them softly then grabbed on for the ride as they both destroyed each other's world in their passion. Moans were loud, screams were heard, whispers were yelled, given was taken, taken was given. It was beyond their understanding, their comprehension, their expectation and yet it was everything they needed, could ask for.

They collapsed onto the bed spent, him lying on top of her, the tip of his bigger horn gently poking her scalp, his crowning jewel softly glowing, warm to the touch; her skin branded his with claw marks. She should be afraid, ashamed, terrified but she was not. She felt so alive, so powerful. Just the mere touch of her fingertips to his horns made him moan. How she marveled at that.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He swore to mate with woman on their last request and yet this woman was not. He had just saved her life with his precious healing potion and simply took her right then and there as the heat overcame them. He couldn't even bring himself to attempt to take her soul. Why couldn't he? What was stopping him? He did not know but he knew he wanted more, more of her. And that wanting terrified him.

She cleared her throat and tried to push him off of her. He easily rolled away as she got up and went to her forgotten pack. With her back to him baring his marks she spoke in a calm voice. "Thank you for saving my life, though I know my actions have put you out."

He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head as he watched her hiding his nails and horns when he gain control over himself again, "Put me out?"

She felt her cheeks flush and kept her back to him as she dressed from clothing in the pack. She tried clearing her throat again, "Yes, well…" she couldn't think of anything to say so she said nothing as she continued to change. Finished she turned to him to thank him again and stopped when she saw him laying there in all his naked glory merely watching her. Her eyes flashed over everything on his ripped body yet lingered on his gleaming jewel, wanting to touch its smooth surface startling herself. Jerking herself right she straighten her spine and bowed to the demon who unknowingly changed her forever.

"Thank you again for saving my life. I will forever be in your debt. Will you allow me to leave?"

He raised an eyebrow at her bowed form, "You wish to leave? The door is right there."

A door appeared by her side by magic. She quietly said her thanks again and left. Shiraga stared at the door, unsure of what he felt. Unsure of why…he was waiting. _Waiting for what?_

The door led her outside a building. She looked around for a moment and realized it was the very town they had been walking to before. For some reason she felt as if that was just like him, sending her back to where she was going. Shaking those unpleasant thoughts out of her head she forced her trembling legs to walk calmly as she felt his eyes on her still. Perhaps watching her to make sure she was safe? She was not sure. After all, he is a demon. _A demon you just had mad hot passionate sex with._ She shook her head forcibly, screaming at her mind to shut up as she walked faster, quickly making her way to an open motel.

She was able to book a room and get inside the door, feeling those eyes leaving her then. Locking the door she ran to the bathroom where she slammed to door shut behind her. Leaning against it she panted in shallow breathes as her legs finally gave way under her, sliding down to the ground as the tears began to flow. When she hit the floor she sobbed, curling up into ball, feeling something in her soul break. Suddenly she stopped. Hitching her breath she looked up, wiping her eyes of her tears as she spoke.

"Shit. That's what I get for not sealing the doors."

Crawling from the ceiling the snake demon loomed over her, smiling it's slithering smile, "That's right dearie, and you and I have quite a few things to talk about."

She glared at him the best she could through her tears, "What do you and I have to talk about? Get out of here before I throw you out."

The snake smiled, tilting it's head at her, "Oh I don't think you can do that dear. All your powerful instruments are in that little pack of yours. Which is currently outside this door, am I right?" The snake smiled as her looks grimed. "Now, let's talk about Shiraga, shall we?"

A tail of a snake reached out caressing her face as she jerked away, "What does that have to do with me? I don't even know him."

His laugh sounded like a bag filled of rattlers, sending deep chills down her spine, "Oh, but I think you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**S** he did her best to hide her hand as she carved something in her palm with a small concealed blade, keeping the snake demon distracted, "What do you mean?"

The snake hissed a laugh as he slithered from the ceiling to loom over her. She calmly folded her arms closer together to keep her hands hidden as he spoke.

"Why, Shiraga has shown a great interest in you. I wish to know why. Although," he leaned closer sniffing her neck. She jerked back this time hissing at him in disgust as she kept her hands hidden, "from the smell of things, I can see he has taken a _great_ interest in you."

Her lips curled back as she snarled at him, "What the fuck is that to you? It was meaningless."

Luckily he stepped back away from her, giving her more space to continue her carving, forcing herself not to show the pain as she sliced her palm. The demon waved a hand as if it was nothing, "Yes for all I know that's true," he then smiled a sickly look at her, "but then for all you know it was something else. You see," the snake sat on the toilet lid, getting all comfortable as he told his tale still oblivious to what she was doing, "he's much like his father, that demon. And now he's finally shown his true colors by raping you."

She wanted to scream it wasn't rape, but she had to bite her tongue drawing blood in her mouth as well to keep the snake oblivious, hoping he keeps monologuing so she could finish. The snake tapped his chin thoughtfully as he continued, "Though he had many chances before, so why did he choose you?"

Again he leaned forward sniffing her neck to which she hissed back. He only chuckled as he took a big whiff then stopped, startled. His eyes grew serious as he glared at her, "You-"

She slammed her bleeding palm down on the floor shocking the demon. He screamed as the spell worked, throwing him out of this dimension. She stayed there panting, his screams dying in the air as the pain in her hand numbed and throbbed in her arm. Suddenly the bathroom door wrenched opened behind her causing her to panic, thinking the demon's somehow come back. Turning she stilled, staring at Shiraga as the panic washed away.

The tall demon held the door open leisurely, rising an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing on the floor?" Suddenly he sniffed the air and smelled her blood. Crouching down, he pulled at her bleeding hand glaring at it, "What the fuck were you doing to yourself?"

She jerked her hand away before he could touch it, "Stop, you'll get hurt."

They stared at each other for a minute, him glaring at her as his anger rose, "What the fuck is it then?"

Holding her bleeding hand close to her, staining her clean shirt she whispered, "An ancient spell of my family, a demon ward. It repels any demon within the room out of this dimension into a random one."

He continued to glare at her as he thought. She was wondering just what he was thinking of when he got up and yanked the towels off the counter. Crouching back on the ground he grabbed her hand again, holding it tighter as she tried to jerk it away again.

"Stop you'll-"

The gentle touch of his hands holding the towel nursing her hand stopped her voice. She stared as he worked, cleaning her blood without touching the symbol, wondering at the gentleness and warmth she felt. She was caught off guard, not expecting to feel such tenderness as he dressed her hand with the towel.

"There."

The simple word broke the spell on her. Cradling her arm to her chest she whispered, "Thanks."

His eyes locked on hers, still glaring as his mind rocked, "What made you carve your own hand to such degree?"

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped. The snake demon had such a dangerous obsession with Shiraga, even she could tell and did not want to put him in danger. So instead she distracted him, "What are you doing here? How'd you even find where I was?"

His eyes narrowed as his patience grew thin, "I followed your scent. Now answer my question."

She mildly shook her head at him, "Why'd you do that? What do you want from me?"

He opened his mouth and snapped it shut, trying to think of an answer. When he couldn't think of a viable one he snapped back at her, "Answer me! What the hell happened?!"

"Hmph," she jumped up to her feet ignoring her weak knees, not giving herself a chance to wonder if it was from small blood loss or from the sight of seeing him, she went to find her pack she placed somewhere in the small room, "What else? A demon appeared and I left my shit out here, had to improvise."

He followed her out skeptical, "Improvise? A demon hunter like you?"

Jerking her pack open with her uninjured hand she began to rummage through it looking for some medicine for the pain, "Yeah well, not all of us can be on guard 24/7. Some of us can be caught off guard, you know."

He stood there watching, not moving to help her, not believing her story either. She jerked out a bottle of aspirin and did her best to open it one handed. As she struggled he sighed. Walking up to her he grabbed to bottle from her jerking off the top, grabbing her two pills out and handed them to her. She stared at the pills in his hand for a moment, feeling some battle of will inside her. Finally giving up she sighed and took the pills, dry swallowing them hoping they start working soon as the small throb of her hand became a dull ache. Suddenly exhausted she sat on the bed wishing for a drink. Glasses clinked and she looked up, seeing Shiraga holding two small glasses with what looked liked water.

"Drink," he pushed the glass in her hand and not wondering what it was she downed it, just thankful it was something to drink.

She coughed and sputtered as it burned her throat, "This is fucking whiskey."

Shiraga shrugged sipping his own as she watched, "You looked as if you needed a drink."

Still coughing softly she did her best to glare at him through teary eyes, "You're not suppose to mix alcohol and medicine."

He shrugged again, grabbing a chair, making himself at home, "Oops." She continued to glare at him as he sipped his drink; finally he nodded to her bandaged hand, "What family is that? I've never seen a symbol such as that in all my years."

"Hmph," she slowly sipped at her drink, no sense in letting good tasting whiskey go to waste, "it's an old family symbol. My ancestors were worshipers of an ancient goddess of the sun. She gave them her blessing and knowledge of holy protections and wards from demons."

"Blessings of a goddess, huh?"

Staring down into his drink he swirled it around. Taking a sip he asked, "Does that astute to your…unusual appearance?" She looked at him quizzingly to which he only shrugged his shoulders, "Normal humans may not see but in my eyes," he locked said eyes to hers causing her breathe to hitch, "you glow."

She watched him silently as she tried to calm her heart. Filling her lungs slowly with air she nodded, "Yes, those of the blood are blessed with light and protection of fire."

They watched each other silently, the night giving way to early sunlight. Soon her head started to bob at the effects of the medicine and alcohol began to mix. She nearly rolled off the bed when he caught her, gently taking the glass from her limp hands. Setting the glasses aside she rolled to him in her sleepiness, muttering under her breathe. Without thinking he gathered her in his arms and then began to think of what to do with her next. As he stood there pondering she snuggled against his chest, cradling her head in the crook of his neck. Against his skin she muttered a soft word.

"Shiraga…"

The soft word may as well have been a knife slicing through him. Without thinking he brought them back to his lair, walking to the bed they shared moments before. Feeling unlike himself he laid her down gently on the bed. He sat on the edge watching her, studying the peaceful look on her face as she hugged his pillow.

Through the window behind him the sun came up, its rays hitting her sleeping face causing her hair and skin to glow even brighter than before. Staring at this transformation his hand reached up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Shocking himself he stopped, pulling his hand back he felt shaken.

Just what was he doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**J** udging from her internal clock and the amount of sunlight streaming through her eyes she could tell she'd only had a few hours of sleep, but what a restful sleep it was. She woke feeling more refreshed and relaxed than she's ever had before. She was engulfed in this intoxicating warmth that had her sighing and snuggling closer taking deep breathes. Suddenly she realized she smelled Shiraga's scent and jerked up, looking down at the sleeping demon as his hand slide off her back. She stared at him wide eyed, shocked even, as he peacefully slept on.

 _I slept here all night? With_ him _?_

Even as her heart raced, pounding in her ears she went back to her training, calmly and quietly sliding out of the bed doing her best not to disturb the demon. As she tipped-toed across the room a quick glance told her her things were not there and slowly raced for the door. It was a different door than the one she had exit out earlier but still she grabbed the handle, ignoring the protest of her sore hand and prayed it led her outside at least.

The hinges squeaked when she opened it and she froze. Not hearing a sound she chanced a glance over her shoulder and the demon still slept soundly. Keeping one eye on him she grabbed the handle with both hands and lifted the weight off the hinges, sliding around the door and shutting it before he could wake.

The door shut behind her she leaned against it and finally gave her heart a chance to calm down. Her mind raced for what to do next as she looked around and saw the stairs to her right. On feather like feet she raced down the stairs and out the door into the morning sun, feeling like a victim escaping from her capture, and as she recognize it was still the same town she raced to her motel, feeling more and more like she was running from herself.

Ignoring the strange thoughts in her head she quickly stumbled into her room. She cleaned the dried blood from the bathroom floor and gathered her meager things into her pack. Paying the front desk she followed her nose to the smell of grease and eggs, finding a small diner to order breakfast. The waitress quickly brought her steaming coffee and yelled at the cook for her order of eggs and bacon. With the coffee soothing her sore hand like a hot pack she pulled out her small laptop and booted it up, finding a Wi-Fi network and got to work. It was time to finish the mission.

"Well you don't miss much do you?"

She coughed and sputtered on the sip she tried to take, the hot coffee spilling on her top and luckily not her laptop. Slamming the mug aside she grabbed a wade of paper napkins, cleaning up her shirt as best as she could while glaring at the red haired demon across from her. He sat easily in the chair leaning on his arm as he watched her fumble with an amused grin on his face. As she glared at him some more his amusement grew and her eyes scanned his attire noticing his demon jewel was gone and his long hair was now short. Disappointed she waded up the dirty napkins and threw them at him to which he simple batted away. She liked his long hair and wished she could run her fingers through it again. That thought made her paused as she reached for more coffee, shocked that she still wanted him, to be with him.

 _Wasn't that just the effect of the potion he used to save me?_

As she tried to reason with her emotions the waitress brought out her food with her pleasant waitress smile on but when she saw Shiraga sitting at the table she visibly beamed at him. With playful fun shinning in his eyes he easily flirted with the young girl as they conversed, ordering breakfast for himself.

 _Cocky bastard._

She hid her gritting teeth behind her coffee, feeling a rush of vile raise up in her throat. She only gritted her teeth some more when she realized she was feeling jealous. The waitress went back to work with a noticeable spring in her step, sliding a glance back at the demon whenever she could. He felt her looks and Fye swears she saw his ego boost tenfold with all the looks he was getting. Not only from their waitress but from every women in the little diner, even some gay men too.

The young girl brought his food as they sat in silence, Fye's own breakfast fast becoming cold as she has yet to set her coffee back down. They flirted some more and the girl actually had the gull to causally put her hand on his shoulder putting the moves on him. He didn't even brush it off, only smiled bigger at her, making the girl's day.

Fye felt her own day ruined much like the cold eggs she now shoveled into her mouth. As she scoffed down her food Shiraga raised a brow watching her. He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into it and began to eat his own warm breakfast.

She set her utensils down with a clatter and glared at him, "Why are you following me?"

He thoughtfully chewed on the food, not even tasting it for it was only for appearance sake before he answered, "You lied to me. That annoying snake was the one who came after you."

She watched him skeptical, "Yeah so? What's that got to do with your ass?"

That amused grin played on his lips again. She wanted to punch him.

"What's in your ass? Sour this morning?"

Slamming her laptop shut she shoved it in her pack, "Fuck you."

As she dug out some bills for her food he poked a fork at her, "You already did."

That, she froze. She wanted to slap him, dunk her coffee on him she didn't even care it was still hot, but that same annoying grin played on his face told her he was pushing her to it, daring her. Well she wouldn't give it to him.

With a 'Hmph' she grabbed the bills and only left enough for a tip and walked out, leaving him with the bill. With no real destination she aimlessly walked down the sidewalk as the town came awake around her. She groaned in annoyance when he appeared next to her, matching her stride. Biting her tongue she fought back snark remarks, wanting to be at least civilized about this. Taking a deep breath she realized she had no real reason to be mad. Feeling stupid she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he still had that amused grin on his face.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

He chuckled, "This is but my human appearance. It's too bothersome to walk around in my demon form all the time."

"I thought demons hated human appearances."

"Some may yes but," a knowing grin splashed across his face as he winked at her, "I find it better to enjoy the local cuisine this way."

She scuffed at him, taken aback. Trying to ignore the petty feelings in her heart she tried moving on, "So you live here then?"

"Yes."

The simple answer stung at her heart. She grumbled and he watched her in interest.

"Did you not think demons could live here?"

This time she laughed at him, "No! I just didn't peg you as small town demon, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "'Small town demon'?"

Laughing she waved her hand, "Yeah I can imagine you in this big mansion with a butler named Alfred but not fields and corns."

Smirking he laughed, "You imagined me as Bruce Wayne?"

Stopping she stared at him wide-eyed, "Oh my God, you know Batman?"

He walked ahead of her smiling, "If one must blend, one must learn."

She watched him as he walked, wondering at the feeling she felt. When he stopped and turned back to look at her as if saying ' _you coming?_ ' she felt her heart break. Oh she's in something deep now, she knew. As she started walking again she thought, _but I'm just gonna hold out on finding out what._

Ignoring her pounding heart she went to business, "Maybe you can help me then."

"Oh?"

She hitched her pack higher up her shoulder, feeling her sore hand becoming more painful and said, "The family business is to deal with demon and you may guess, we take on requests from anyone who asks."

They easily walked together, looking as if they were talking about the weather, not demons, "And someone from here sent such a request."

She nodded her head, "Yes they said some demon was terrorizing their family for months and is begging for help."

He turned to her, "And do you think such demon is me?"

Smiling she glanced at him, "No," though at first she admitted she was worried it would be him and tried to stay away.

"How have you come to such conclusion?"

She waved her hand, "The demon's only been terrorizing them the past few months. You've been here longer than that."

"Hmm, sounds more like wishful thinking than sound evidence."

Stopping she stood in front of him, staring directly into his eyes. He felt a little unnerved as she stared and forced himself to meet her gaze, feeling ridiculous.

After a breathe she said, "Because I can feel-I can tell when a demon is bad and you're not. So, will you help me?"

His eyes narrowed as he studied her in turn. Suddenly he grabbed her chin, pulling her to him. Before she could push him away he locked his lips on her, stealing her breathe as he tilted her world. She felt herself falling and spinning in this darkness and warmth, surrounded by his smell. Suddenly her feet rocked on solid ground as she came back to earth when he broke the kiss. Smiling that smug look he said, "Yes."

Panting she glared at him doing her best to look pissed when she only looked like a woman who was thoroughly kissed, "You can't do shit like that."

Crossing his arms he tapped his chin feeling amused, "Why not?"

"Because…well why the fuck would you?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "It interests me. And you owe me for the healing potion I used to save you. You yourself acknowledged your debt to me."

She felt a stab at her heart, a bad one. It cut through her more than she wanted to admit but she forced the pain aside jabbing a finger at his chest, "Fine, but you can't do shit like that, not when we're working together now."

For a moment he stared at her and she was reminded she's dealing with a demon. For a shaky moment she thought he would do something to her but after reaching some decision he said, "Fine."

"Good," she turned from him to the abandoned house behind them, forcing herself to breath slow and simple. Waving hand to the building she said, "Meet the clients."

He looked at the sad home, the sagging porch, the broken windows, the fading paint, "This house is abandoned. No family has lived here for years. Who sent your request?"

"They did," she pushed the broken gate open leading him inside. Walking up the groaning steps she looked back to see him staring skeptical at her. "They're the clients. Their 'ghosts'."


	4. Chapter 4

**Y** ou expect me to believe you can talk to ghost now?"

Fye walked through the door speaking over her shoulder, "No, our oracle does."

He jumped up and grabbed her arm turning her to him, "You have an oracle?"

She stared at the hard glare in his eyes, the advent intensity burning through her as she spoke softly, "Yes, you're hurting me."

The look in his eyes did not leave and for a moment she was scared he would pounce her, showing his true demon colors. But after he took a deep breathe, his chest raising nearly high enough to brush against hers, he let her go. Rocking back on his heels he crossed his arms, staring long and hard at her. After a moment he waved his hand at her, telling her to go on. Rubbing her sore arm with her sore hand she kept a weary eye on him as they walked inside the abandoned building.

Dust and trash littered everything. The neighborhood kids and teenagers used the old home as a hang out with the random vandalizing along the walls and empty beer bottles and used condoms from the college students. The house smelled of neglect, decay and death. A perfect holding for a family of ghost, or a demon.

Shiraga regarded her closely, keeping his eyes on her as much as she did him while he silently thought. As she went about pulling items and her things from her pack she seemingly ignored him while watching out the corner of her eye. She began to set up her things in the middle of the broken down living room in the house. He stayed in foyer with his arms still crossed around his chest, watching her. Reaching an idea he walked into the room.

Before he could say anything he smelled a spirit entering the room, "YOU DARE BRING THIS DEMON HERE INTO MY HOME!?"

The voice boomed into the room as the spirit of a middle aged man appeared in the circle Fye had created. Looking up from her kneeling position she smiled kindly at the ghost, "He's a demon who has agreed to help us."

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW _HE'S_ NOT THE ONE TORMENTING ME AND MY FAMILY?!"

Shiraga raised an arrogant eyebrow at the ghost as Fye got up and stood by his side. Tilting her head at the ghost she asked sweetly, "Well wouldn't you recognize who that demon was?"

The spirit was silent as he thought over her words. After a moment he nodded, putting his arms behind him as if addressing his servants, "Very well. What you say is true, this is not that demon. But what purpose does he have to be here?"

Before she could think of an answer Shiraga spoke to the ghost, putting all his demand and authority into his voice, "I do as I please spirit. My business is mine alone to know and understand."

The ghost seemed satisfied at that answer, nodding his head as Fye looked him over. Did Shiraga not reveal that their deal was more…physical for her sake? No. Fye knew he kept his words vague and secretive for his own agenda. Now she just needed to find out what and if she should be worried.

Putting her worries on the back burner for now she turned to the ghost and got to business, "You sent a message to our oracle. She heard your call and sent me to help. What can you tell me about this demon that's been tormenting you?"

The bald head and pudgy stomach of the ghost mind her think of a pig and the way he was staring at her now mind her think of a fat mafia boss trying to think of to one up his rival.

"You're a demon hunter. Is he your demon?"

Fye felt Shiraga's body tremble with anger next to her. The raging heat coming off of him made her feel as if she was burning in a volcano. Taking a step away from him to put more space between them she tried to defuse the situation.

"No, no. I am in his debt for saving my life. He's merely keeping an eye on me to insure his investment is paid back in full." _Which isn't that far from the truth, I guess_.

The ghost looked back and forth, confused once again, "You're a demon hunter who's letting some demon tag along with you?"

Shiraga was close to exploding, she could feel it from even here. She walked away further from the demon, to the other side of the circle to keep the ghost concentrated on her and her alone. Luckily the ghost followed her as she tried again to ask him questions.

"Who is the demon who's coming here? Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Hmph," the ghost shrugged his shoulders, "If I could remember that I wouldn't need you would I?"

She waved her hands to keep his eyes on her, "Well what does he come here to do then? What does he do to you?"

"HE TORMENTS US!" He screamed directly into her face, pushing her a step back as his anger and frustration slammed into her like a freight train, "HE DRAINS US! USES US! PULLS US FROM OUR RESTING PLACE TO HERE! WERE YOU NOT TO FIX THIS?!"

Holding her hands to her face, the ghost became more and more rattled as he talked, throwing huge amounts of spiritual energy into the room causing the debris and trash to thrash about, flying slowly around the room then building up speed the more he talked. Shiraga was unfazed by the display but Fye felt her body weakening, feeling her skin chill as the energy was drained.

Yelling to be heard over the roar she said, "Yes I'm trying! I trying to help you I just need more information!"

"TRY HARDER! OR I'LL DRAIN YOU AS HE DOES ME!"

With that he vanished. The room suddenly stilled as he left with trash and debris holding for a second in mid air than slowly falling down to the ground once more. Fye sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted which is no wonder, seeing as the spell she had to use to invoke the ghost uses her own energy. Silently she kneeled down to clean up the remnants of the spell when she suddenly felt Shiraga rubbing shoulders with her.

She had all but forgotten he was still there and when she looked up she got lost in his glowing red eyes. Watching the energy twist and swirl in his eyes she felt her body warmed, her muscles loosing as she relax, feeling energized again. Blinking she looked down at her own body and stared at him again.

"Did you do that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and ignored her question. Instead he asked, "Are all human spirit as irate as that one?"

Chuckling she gathered the last of her things and shoved them into her pack, "It's not that he's irate or anything. When we become ghost our soul loses some of our energy, such as the ones that control our emotions or memories. That's why ghost who're trapped here seem lost while those who've passed on are normal."

Standing together he lightly stuffed his hands in his pocket. _Even standing he looks arrogant_. Feeling a smile tugging at her lips she shook her head lightly. Suddenly Shiraga shoved his face in front of hers, staring hard into her eyes. Shocked she could only stand frozen as he stared, feeling as if he was boring a hole into her soul itself. Her throat went dry but she couldn't bring herself to try to swallow as his eyes kept its iron hold on her.

Suddenly he said, "I wish to add a condition to your _debt_ as you've addressed it."

Mind racing she could only say a tentative 'what' as she chastised herself for forgetting all her training with her body still not listening to her.

"Once this business with the demon is complete you are to grant me a favor."

Finally swallowing her dry mouth she spoke, "A favor? What favor?"

"A favor of my choosing but you will grant it nonetheless."

 _This is dangerous_. She knew this; he could ask her of anything. A demon will get what he wants no matter the cause. Of course she got herself into this she suppose, shooting herself in the foot when she had acknowledged the debt she owed him. Ignoring the training in her, knowing full well the dangers she answered him. And felt her doom crash on her shoulders as she knew the demon in front of her would be the end of her. Once and for all.

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**H** e stayed quiet throughout her search of the rest of the house. She pulled out various instruments to pick up different readings and such but he never said a word. He would follow her through the house but never enter the rooms with her, just staring at her from the doorways. Her curiosity grew and grew as they walked the two-story home, wondering just what is it he's thinking, distracting her from her work. She tried to concentrate on what she could find or lack there of but her mind wouldn't focus, always wondering about the towering sexual demon behind her. Finally giving up she sighed and threw her things back in the pack useless. Even if she could focus on her work there was nothing here to give her any hint of who was doing this or what.

"Done?"

Shivers jolted down her spine as he spook directly behind her. The sound of his voice so close to her made her limbs quiver. The breathe from his mouth brushing against her ear as he spoke spread a tingling warmth through her body that made her pant. Biting down her cheek hard she refused to turn around so he wouldn't see the flushed look on her face, scolding herself for reacting to him so…readily.

"Yes, I-"

Her voice was cut off as he spun her around, crushing his mouth to hers before she could protest. Her weak feeble attempt to break free was quickly gone as he pulled her body against his. She sighed a heavenly breathe, wrapping her arms around his neck as she took control of the kiss, kissing him back hard and passionate. The sudden change made Shiraga stiffen for a moment, shocked that a mere human would attempt to take control of him. But he found himself growling with anticipation as he brought them back to his lair, pushing her hard on the bed as he fought for control again.

Fye gasped as the satin silks of his bedspreads brushed against her skin, feeling him wrestling her for control. Shocking herself she smiled, feeling herself rising up to the challenge, reveling in the fight. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed and surprised them both by pushing him on his back, pinning his hands to the bed. Straddling him, she panted as she tried to catch her breathe from the kiss, grinning down at a shocked Shiraga beneath her.

He stared up at her stunned. Never before had this happened. His plan was seduce her back into his bed so he may pry more information from her but this sudden turn of events made him stare at her in wonder. Here was a mortal woman, demon hunter she may be but mortal nonetheless, actually wrestling, fighting him for control. He stared at the mischievous look in her eyes as she thought she won and felt his lips pull back in a savage grin, involuntarily showing his fangs. The gem on his forehead appeared, gleaming bright as he met her challenge. Her face changed and for a fleeting moment he found himself wondering if perhaps he pushed too far.

Fye watched amazed as his mask slightly came off, showing his fangs and gleaming gem. A rational part of her brain said she should be worried, scared even, as she was staring at the face of a demon. Instead she felt the rush of being on top of a powerful being, pining his arms down on the bed. A similar grin spread across her face and Shiraga felt the excitement rising in her. His own flared up as he broke her hold, yanking her down on him and rolling on top of her, punishing her lips with a hard kiss as he shredded her clothes with his nails.

The power, the raw sexuality man or demon or in this case both made her breathless. He consumed her, body and all as they struggled and fought for the upper hand. She met him demand for demand, stroke for stroke, power for power. This was different than before. Before was a raw frantic rush but now, now was just a race to see who can consume whom first. They loved it. Shiraga was lost in the fight. At one point he even forgot it was a mortal he laid with as his nail slightly dug into her skin. But she never cried out in pain. In fact she roared with ecstasy as the fight consumed her.

Their battle struggled back and forth, neither giving an inch to the other, wrenching their pleasure from their grasps. In their tumble their clothing was long lost as well as her pack but the bed suffered the most, sheets flying, pillows thrown, the mattress ripped in their frantic needs. Fighting tooth and nail their moans and groans filled the room, drowning it in their soundtrack of a bruised deathless heaven. Their breaths were hot on each other's skin, tongues licking everywhere, her nails racking his back drawing lines, his nails digging into hers drawing shallow marks in their wakes. A frantic race. Hot, sweaty, tongue lashing, finger licking good race. Harder and harder they pushed each other, reaching the finish line together. As their climax spent they collapsed on top of each other, limbs tingled around each other.

He laid off to her side with his arms under her, her sore hand tingling as she played with his hair, now long again, with her right hand resting easily on his shoulder. Under her hand she could feel his muscles quivering and his heartbeat racing much like hers were. They laid in silence as they fought to catch their breaths. She stared at the ceiling wondering what the hell had gotten into her. She actually enjoyed this, this raw frantic battle in his bed. Hell, she all but started it. All over her body were small red marks from his nails and slight bruises from his hands. She could feel her body reacting to them. She should feel ashamed, pain even. Instead she never felt so alive. Each mark sparked a small ting of pain from any movement. Each just reminded her where his hands were and what they did. Was she really this woman who enjoyed it rough? With a _demon_?

His face was buried in her hair; she could feel his slow breathing against her neck, tingling it like it had back at the house when all this started. Five minutes passed than ten, still nothing from him. Her mind was frantic with what could be going through his mind. He never said a word so maybe this was a mistake? But he didn't seem to mind her fingers playing with his ruby red hair so that could be a good sign, right? Before long she realized his muscles felt relaxed under her hand and turned her head to see his face. What she saw froze her.

There he was, her demon, sound asleep with his arms possessively wrapped around her. His face had a look of peace she didn't even know demons could have and his mouth was curved slightly in a smug grin of a man who knew he just rocked his woman's world. _That's just like him_ _even in sleep he's so smug_ , she thought giving a small chuckle, feeling her lips curving in turn. Suddenly she froze, feeling ice drenching her veins. ' _Her demon'? 'His woman'?_

Her breathing frantic she placed a hand on her head, _Holy crap_. What was going on? What's happening to her? She felt like a high school girl who just got a date with her crush. She couldn't breathe as her anxiety rose. Pushing him off her she sat up, grabbing her chest trying to breathe slow and steady. It wasn't working as her mind raced, her eyes looking franticly back and forth in the room. She was surrounded by his things, some human looking, others…not so much. Everything reminded her he was a full fledge demon…and she fell for him.

 _Oh God!_ Her chest tighten, panic setting in. Shiraga stirred as he felt her emotions panic but she jumped out of bed, about to race out the door, butt naked if she had to, to get away. Just as her hands touched the door handle she felt her soul being pulled out of her body. Oh God this was it. He was sucking her soul. He was killing her right here and now. Her body collapsed on the floor just before his door as if asleep as she was pulled completely out and into the spirit realm. She crawled into a ball, waiting to be devoured when a voice spoke behind her.

The voice laughed then said, "Looks like you had fun."

Fye gasped and looked behind to see the oracle, Kim. She may have the body of a twelve year old girl with long black hair but she was really a 2,000 year old woman, give or take a few centuries. Relieve flooded her as she relaxed sitting on the ground, "Holy crap Kim. A little heads up next time please!"

Laughing the little petite oracle sat down next to Fye. She brushed shoulders with the hunter, smiling knowingly at her, "You're just glad I wasn't your demon sucking your soul."

Fye stiffened up next to her. She stared at her horrified, "He's not my demon." She shook her head more fervidity, "He can't be."

The small girl placed a tiny hand on Fye's looking intently into Fye's eyes, "Fye, you can't continue to be afraid."

Fye shook her head with defiance, "I can't, I have to! Kim! What they'll do to him…I can't let that happen."

She whispered the last part as she pleaded with the oracle. Kim smiled, placing a tiny cold hand on Fye's hot cheek, "Don't worry child. I've told no one." Fye gave a small sigh of relief but then Kim spoke again, "But, they will soon know. The prophecy happened Fye. This changes everything."

Fye looked at the face of a 12 year-old girl but into the eyes of a 2,000 year-old woman and saw dread. Dread for what Fye knew would happen to Shiraga. She whispered franticly to the oracle, "But…it could be wrong. I…I don't really love him-"

Kim cut her off, "After tonight, do you have the courage to lie?"

She swallowed hard, searching the girl's face. "How…How could you send me there if you knew this would happen?"

Kim patted her hands and smiled, "Because you need him and he needs you."

Shiraga woke up with a freight. Dazed he looked around wondering what it was that could scare him like so. Suddenly he realized his hands were searching the worn bed next him, finding it cold. He felt his body chilled as he realized Fye wasn't here, something was wrong with her. He glanced up and saw her crumbled body just before his door. Before he could think he raced to her, gathering her in his arms. He froze holding her, knowing her soul was gone. For a moment he just stared at her shell of a body, his breathing shallow as he panted, his fingers digging into her. Suddenly he let out a roar that shook the whole town, tossing it like an earthquake as he bellowed out his anguish.

"Oh my God shush, shush, I'm here, I'm here!"

He stopped, staring at her in disbelief. She had her hands to her ears, cringing from his loud voice. There she was, her soul back into her body. When her ears stopped ringing she slowly opened her eyes to see him staring at her, his face unreadable. Thinking he was angry she tried to apologize.

"Look I'm sorry I-"

He crushed her to him, holding her so tightly she feared her bones would break. From the corners of her eyes she stared at the back of his head. _What…was this?_ He held her so tightly and yet there was a certain…gentleness in his touch. He never said anything. He just stayed as he was, squatting on the floor holding Fye in his lap, breathing her scent deep into his lungs. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, both knowing it was so unlike him to do this, but neither wanted to break the spell, neither moved. They just stayed like that feeling the sunlight fade from the room as night came. Two thoughts raced through Fye's mind, a wish for this moment to never end and a cry.

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A** week. A whole damn week and not one word from him. Not a single damn word, sight or smell from the whole damn demon. Fye was irritated. No, she was beyond irritated she was pissed. Then irritated again because she couldn't even understand why she was pissed to begin with. There were no strings holding her back. No promises to keep him by her side no matter how worried she was about the prophecy.

The prophecy.

It was a continuous nagging at the back of her head, distracting her from her work. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to acknowledge it or the fact that she's-No! She wouldn't say it…not now.

 _Not ever!_ , she affirmed herself.

Steeling herself against her thoughts she dove harder into her laptop, pulling up every article she could find on the Internet about the house and its ghost. Trying to find the demon itself was proving too difficult with what she had with her so she thought to try looking through the family angle to see why they may have been targeted. Her digging of the historical archives revealed nothing from the local history so she was hoping a more deeper dig of the family history would shed some light. Sitting on the hotel bed with the laptop propped on a pillow in her lap, her fingers clacked on the keys even as her mind wondered back to the last night with the demon.

How long he held her like that she never knew. She had fallen asleep in his arms, feeling his warm chest pressed against hers as he held her tight. When she had woken up she found herself alone in a hotel room lying on the bed, the demon gone. Confused she had backed tracked to the building that she had thought was his home but walking through the front door she found the building empty, a shell of its former self. A quick search on the net proved the building had indeed been empty for years and her sweep of the place said two things; either he used his powers to make this place his and when he left it reverted back to its original state or he connected the doors to the actual building that he lived in, wherever that is. She has no way of knowing and it irritated her to no end. She has no way to contact him. No way to know if he's safe or not. No way to know if he's even still alive.

Shaking her head she slammed her hands on the laptop, sending the current website she was on in a frenzy as she pushed it away feeling useless. Standing, she started throwing her things back in her pack thinking of going back to the house to do another useless sweep. Her anger moved her, slamming her things inside the pack as her blood boiled, pissed at a certain ruby red demon. Thinking of the demon her movements slowed. With her hand half way in her pack she stopped. Her shoulders slumped, her spirit defeated she heaved a sigh and sat on the bed with her face in her hand.

"What am I doing?" she silently asked herself.

"Being in love my dear."

Jerking she looked up to see Kim sitting next to her, but this Kim gave off no heat, no sense of presence and the bed gave no sign of anyone sitting there so Fye knew this Kim was just a soul projection of the real Kim.

Heaving another sigh she slumped her shoulders again, "Kim what are you doing here?"

Kim's lips smirked slightly at the fact that Fye didn't even deny her comment of being in love. Quick to hide it, she swept her eyes around the small room, "Merely checking on my favorite daughter."

Fye gave a small laugh, "Mother's aren't supposed to have favorite children. It makes my sisters jealous."

Smiling Kim turned sad eyes to the young hunter, "I'm sorry my dear."

A small smile twitched on Fye's lips, "It's ok Kim. I know why it had to be done."

Kim watched her sadly as the memories of years past played in her head. The Golden family has always relied on her words for guidance to ensure the prophecy. As the family heads changed she would receive visions on who the next head was to be. That child would then be taken from their families, trained in the ancient arts of demon hunting and led to become the new head as everyone in the family held their breathe to see if the prophecy will come true with this one. When Kim had received visions of Fye, some of the most powerful visions she had ever received in her long life, Fye was surrounded by her family of loving parents with 12 older sisters, training in the branch family to guard and protect the main family. Now Fye must learn to handle the family as the most promising head in generations while her sisters are held at bay to prevent her from distraction. And now her visions of the young girl are coming true and fulfilling the prophecy…no mater how much she dreads what the girl must endure.

Smiling Kim reached up a ghostly hand to Fye's cheeks, "Your family still asks about you. Even today your younger sisters came to ask me questions about the famous older sister they've never met."

Laughing Fye leaned back on her hands, "Tris and Alicia right? They were born after I left. How old are they now?"

Laughing along with her Kim smiles, "They're joking how they're older than me now at 14 years old."

They laughed at the joke and reminisce some more at the day darkened. The day gone the room grew quiet again. Looking down at her hands Fye finally asked, "Why are you really here Kim?"

Watching the hunter Kim reached up again wishing she could feel the warmth growing from Fye's glowing hair as she said, "They have their suspicions. They're coming close to realizing the prophecy has come true and will soon act. My dear," she waited until Fye looked up and looked into her eyes, "you must make a choice."

With pain in her eyes Fye asked, "How can you ask me to choose? I barely even know him."

"And yet you died for him."

Closing her eyes Fye sighed again and said, "Yes."

With hope Kim grabbed Fye's hand and pulled herself there so much Fye could feel the faint heat coming from Kim's hands as she spoke, "You knew this day would come and still choose to come out here. I've been telling you about this choice your whole life so you may be prepared."

Shaking her head, tears swam as Fye whispered, "But how could I choose? How could I be prepared for this, no matter how long you may have been telling me?"

With a sad smile Kim patted her hand and Fye could swear she actually felt Kim's hands as she began to fade, "I have faith in you."

With that she disappeared and Fye was left alone in the dark, lit only by her glowing body even as it began to fade with the dying sun. She watched her hand as she could feel the fading heat from Kim's hand and realized Kim was right. She needed to make a choice and fast. But first things first, she had to finish the job she was sent to do. With new determination she stood and reached for her pack.

"Well that's interesting."

With shivers in her spine she spun to attack the familiar snake demon but living up to his snake nature he struck quick as a flash and pinned her down painfully on the ground. She could feel all the snakes making up his body rubbing against her, feeling them slither against her skin making her want to gag in disgust. Rage burning in her eyes she stared at the demon. Even as the edges of her vision blurred she still fought his hold with him laughing above her.

Smiling that slithering smile that makes her skin crawl even worse he said, "Now, let's talk about that prophecy of yours. Shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**S** hiraga stared at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head, the warm air of the stiff room kissing his bare chest. His mind wandered, thoughts returning to that infuriating mortal that plagues him. With his lips curled back into a snarl he swung out of the bed and stalked across the room. Grabbing the decanter he poured a generous portion of whiskey and took a swig. With the liquid burning down his throat he sighed as he stared at the glass, wondering at his thoughts.

"Well, this is interesting."

With an infuriating snarl he growled at the demon behind him without even looking, "Leave Miyazaki. I've no mood for your games and lies."

Smirking a playful smile the blonde clan leader made himself comfortable in a plush looking armchair, laughing at Shiraga's back, "Ah but my lies are so much fun. Perhaps we can speak of yours then?"

Shiraga turned showing his teeth as his anger got the better of him, "I've no games or lies nor the mood for the like of you as I've said. Now _leave_."

Miyazaki lifted an eyebrow as he lightly fanned himself with his new fan. He's never seen Shiraga so irritated before nor could he recall him being so distracted. Intriguing. With his fan still flapping he asked in a caution tone, "What has you all bunched in the pussy?"

Shiraga's growl was loud enough to vibrate the building, the glass cracking with spider webs in his hand as he turned to face the blonde demon. Miyazaki blinked not once as he was unfazed by Shiraga's display of power, merely intrigued even more.

With his demon energy leaking out, pushing against the blonde demon Shiraga growled deep in his throat, "Get out. _Now_."

When Miyazaki made no move to leave Shiraga's hand shattered the glass, sparkling shards and whiskey everywhere as his anger boiled over. His growl began to grow into a roar as he stepped towards Miyazaki. He's been itching for a fight and this was just the perfect excuse. Miyazaki was surprised at Shiraga's short temper. Well not really surprised but astonished he could push Shiraga so close to the edge already. Usually the ruby demon had better control of himself. Watching him stepping closer to him, Miyazaki began to wonder just what had happened to cause the red demon to tether so close to the edge and if he could use it to his advantage. Despite Shiraga's efforts Miyazaki didn't want to fight but this could prove to be a perfect chance to play with Shiraga, perhaps even wound him a little to keep him away from his nephew.

Just as Miyazaki was about to charge himself up to meet Shiraga's challenge head on, a swift of cold air breezed into the room, settling between the two of them. A comely ice demoness appeared before Shiraga, jumping up and down in excitement as she was unaware of his foul mood.

"Shiraga-sama! Shiraga-sama! You have returned!"

Shiraga did not take his eyes off the infuriating blonde demon even as the cold demoness round her arms around his though he did stop in his steps.

"Come Shiraga-sama! The girls await!"

Still not taking his eyes off Miyazaki he snarled out the corner of his mouth at the cold woman, "Off me snowwoman, leave me be."

She began pouting her lips as she tried rubbing her bosoms against Shiraga's arm as a tactic, "But Shiraga-sama! 'Tis to be a party and all the women are excited to see you!"

He shook her off and glared at her bewildered look. "Be gone woman! Don't you see I've no time for you or your likes!"

She hic'd as she begun to cry. With a wail she screamed at Shiraga for being so rude and vanished with the cold air. With a huff he turned back to his whiskey, quickly cleaning up the mess with a swipe of his hand as he poured some more, the coming fight quickly forgotten. Miyazaki watched Shiraga in a new light, his curiosity growing rapidly. Shiraga may not have the taste or personal time for some demoness but he would typically treat one with a façade manners. To see him react so rudely to one was unlike him unless he was truly worried about something. Silent with curiosity Miyazaki quietly got up and went to Shiraga's side. Even as he stood beside him Shiraga would not meet his eye, only grumble into the glass as he began to down a 20 year bottle of whiskey.

Miyazaki's eyes lighten up as he watched him, "Shiraga, you may not accept or even like to be a member of the clan but a member you are. Tell me, what troubles you?"

Shiraga downed a whole glass full of whiskey and slammed it down with a clatter. He glared at the bottle as he poured another drink, "I'm not a member of any clan nor are you any leader of mine. There's nothing that troubles me. Now leave me be already."

Miyazaki watched as he knew Shiraga was lying. He was hiding something but no matter what he did Shiraga would never share. With a sigh Miyazaki folded his fan, waving it at him as he turned and walked away, "Very well then, I shall leave you to wallow in _your_ lies. Just know I merely came to warn you of rumors I've heard of a demon after your head."

Shiraga snorted, the first sign of his usual self, "Every demon is after my head. What news is this of me?"

Turning Miyazaki poked his fan to Shiraga as he began to leave, "I heard this snake was a very troubling one. Just wanted to give you a heads up." _And keep you away from my nephew._

"Snake?" Shiraga turned but Miyazaki was already gone. Something about the mention of a snake left him unnerved. His mind played images of Fye being trapped in the hands of the snake demon they encountered. Shaking his head he drained the glass and poured another, taking the glass with him as he went back to his bed. As he laid back on the bed he thought of how Fye had somehow banished the demon to another realm and even if the demon had come back he heard no word of him. With the cool glass dripping condensation onto his bare chest his mind thought of how Fye could handle herself, there was no need to worry of such a trifling, infuriating woman.

With his mind going back and forth between worry and irritation he growled as he got up. Slamming his still full glass of whiskey on a nearby table he summoned some clothes to get dressed. She's been nothing but headaches and distractions the moment he laid eyes on her. Because of her he's been unable to think of anything else, thus she must take full responsibility. That's why he's going, to search for her. To hold her accountable for the fogging she's done of his mind. That's exactly what he told himself as he dressed and quickly warped his way back to that small town he left her in.

The day was unseasonably warm causing him to snarl even more as he moved at a brisk pace down the sidewalk, searching for her. People unconsciously moved out of his way as his dark mood pushed at them. He was unaware that small amounts of his demon energy were slowly leaking out causing this as he continued to look for her. Finally finding a trace he followed the trail of her scent back to the very hotel room he set up for her. Without even knocking he barged into her room, unlocking it with his power. Glancing around he saw that she was not there as he had expected.

Snarling he turned to go back out to find her when he glanced her pack still on the bed. Walking to it he picked it up, wondering what it was doing here with her no where to be found. He saw her laptop still on the bed and her clothes still halfway out as if she was interrupted while packing. His brows drew close in worry as he began to scan the room, finding traces of some unknown mortal soul and the familiar energy of an annoying snake demon. Snarling in disgust he threw the pack back on the bed, reaching up a hand to rip open the door the demon went through in order to find her.

"I wouldn't do that."

Shiraga was startled at the unknown voice but was quick to recover as he turned, finding a small teenage girl beside him. Seeing her transparent appearance he knew her to be a soul and recognize her to be the soul from the traces he found earlier. Raising an eyebrow he questioned her, wondering if perhaps she had news of Fye.

"Why should I listen to you?"

She watched him with odd eyes. For a moment Shiraga felt uneasy as he stared into eyes too old for the body when she said, "Fye is not that way. You go there, and you'll get her killed."

The words shocked him. _Fye? Killed?_ "What are you talking about? Who are you? Where's Fye?"

The girl ignored his questions, "What is Fye to you?"

He felt his hands slightly clench as his irritation grows, "What is Fye to _you_?"

A light sparkles over the girls eyes but before he learn what it means it disappears. She appears to take a breath before slowly asking, "Do you want to save Fye?"

His hands clench tighter, his brows drawing closer, "Is she in danger?"

The girl leans forward speaking through clench teeth, "Do you want to _save_ her?"

He glares at the girl, opening his mouth to retort but stops. As the girl glares back he watches something in her eyes. Studying the girl he comes to a conclusion before saying, "Yes."

Ghostly hands grab his arm. He stares at her as she begins pleading with him, "Then you must kill her."

He yanked his arm out of her hold, "What madness you speak of? If I wish to save Fye it makes no sense to kill her."

The girl laid her hands at her side, speaking to him in a calm voice, "It is if she's trapped in this life."

That gave him a pause. He studied her up and down, crossing his arms over his chest before asking, "What do you mean?"

She was silent as they both studied the other then she spoke, "The Golden family is ancient, a very old one. One of the first to start worshipping the Sun Goddess and gain her favor. At that time she told the first ancestors that as the world ages so will their power. With time progressing and man no longer dependent on the deities less and less members of the family would be born with her powers. But she gave us a prophecy that just as all hope seems lost, the power of the family can be renewed."

Shiraga watched her quietly as she spoke, his mind wondering at her reason behind telling him all this, "And you believe Fye to be a part of that prophecy?"

With a slow breath she continued, "It does not matter what I believe, only what the family believes and how they interpret the prophecy."

Drawings his eyebrows together he asked, "And what is this prophecy?"

A little smile tugged at the girl's lips, "Ah demon, I'm afraid you may not know."

He gave a small huff, "Does Fye know of this prophecy?"

She nodded her head, "Yes she does."

He waved his hand at her, "Then what does this have to do with me killing her?"

She watched him silently again before saying, "Basically the prophecy says something along the lines that if the person chooses to lay with someone, they can give unimaginable powers to the person they lay with and their children. Kinda like a power boost."

This time Shiraga did smirk at the girl, "We've already lain together and yet I feel no such power boost."

The girl stared at him and Shiraga realized she wasn't even fazed by the statement that he and Fye had laid together. Just as he was beginning to wonder who this girl really was she spoke again, "They have to consume her."

That gave him a double take as he stared at her, "What?"

Sighing the girl finally looked away hiding her face in her long hair, "In olden days 'laying' with someone meant dinning with them. Somehow the meaning got further twisted and now the family believes they must eat the person the prophecy speaks of."

Shiraga was silent as he thought her words over. His face betrayed no hint of what he may have been thinking and without a word he disappeared from the room, completely vanishing from this realm. With mischief in her eyes Kim scanned to room to find him completely gone. Smirking she drifted her soul back into her body, opening her eyes to her spacious candlelit room laying on top of plush soft pillows. Smiling she sat up and stretched the aches from her sore muscles.

 _That should give her a push or two_ , she thought smiling as she got up and went to her own personal koi pond to scry for Fye and the ruby demon.

A constant snarl was on Shiraga lips as he ripped through dimension from dimension, tracing Fye's scent as he searched for her. Didn't humans evolve from cannibalism? Don't they look down on such a thing in this century? His thoughts raced as images of Fye being eaten by filthy mortals flashed in his mind. Growling now his demon jewel began to glow brighter and brighter the longer he searched for her. How long had he already searched from realm to realm he could not say but he knew he would not stop until he found her.

 _If any's to devour her it will be me, and I'll do it my way._


	8. Chapter 8

_**O** ne who is…_

 _…_ _the pain…oh gods the pain!-_

 _…_ _bring forth Light-_

Fye screamed as the snake demon shoved his poisoned knife harder into her spine. In the beginning she tried to fight him, to not give him the pleasure of hearing her scream but now…now she was just so tired.

The snake licked her cheek in a sick seductive manner, "Now my dear tell me. What is the prophecy?"

All she could do was whimper and shake, crying without even realizing as she refused to answer. In a snarl he shoved the knife in her shoulder, causing her to scream till her gums and throat bled, the poison from the knife ate away at her nerves shocking her system but refusing to let her gloriously pass out. Pulling the knife out she collapses back in the chair she was chained to.

 _How long?,_ she wondered. _How long have I endured this? How much longer must I?_

The demon grabbed her face ripping her cheeks open with his claws as he pulled her exhausted face to his, "TELL ME!" Gurgling on blood he pulled her tighter against her chains whispering, "If you merely tell me what the prophecy says I will release you."

 _You won't even release me to death so how can I believe you?_

She stared at him silently, saying nothing. Having enough of this today he threw her back against her rattling chair, turning in disgust as he left the dank room. Left in darkness she cried, curled up in the chair as she felt a small reprieve being left alone for now. She could not figure out where she was or how long she's been his captive. She couldn't even feel the sun to count the days which meant she was in a remote isolated realm. She felt as if she had been his captive for years, enduring his bouts of fun with her from searing and tearing her skin to mutilating and molesting her womanhood.

Crying in a ball she thought of her childhood, of how she had dreamt of demons and being friends with them, how even at a young age she dreamt of one who took her small heart. When she was brought forth to Kim for the first time she told Kim of her dreams especially of the red one she loved. It was then she saw such a serious look on Kim's face as she told her the prophecy and what it meant.

 _Holding little Fye's hands standing on her knees Kim whispered urgently to the little girl, "Fye you must understand this, what I'm about to tell you, you must never repeat, even in your dreams. Do you understand?"_

 _Fye was shaken by such a sudden turn from Kim, but she knew Kim would never harm her and would only tell her the truth so she nodded. Breathing deep Kim kneeled in front of the girl holding her hands gently. She spoke softly as if telling a secret. As Fye grew older and began to fully understand what the prophecy meant, she understood why Kim was so adamant when she first told her._

 _"_ _One who is of Goddess_

 _Burning bright of Light_

 _For in Darkness will fall_

 _And for Darkness give life, give Light_

 _With communion brings_

 _Resurrection of Goddess_

 _In place of Darkness and brings forth Light…"_

 _"_ _Fye," Kim waited until little Fye's eyes held onto hers, "you must understand, others believe this is a prophecy to destroy the Darkness, to end it completely."_

 _Little Fye's face scrunched up as she tried to understand, "But, it sounds like a love story, like from my princess books."_

 _Laughing, tears slowly went down Kim's face as she nodded, "Yes exactly. That's exactly what it really means. It's a love story between a Sun Priestess of the family and a demon. It tells of their love and how by being together they bring about a better brighter future for both the Light and Darkness."_

 _Fye tilted her small head, "But why does everyone not like it?"_

 _Licking her lips Kim gently rubbed Fye's hand, trying to find the words to show the young girl the grave danger without scaring her, "Because…because some people…they don't like change, they don't want this change to happen. Instead they want the fighting-the war to continue and to make sure it does they'll…" Kim chewed on her lower lip, staring into the innocent face of a young girl, feeling her sorrow build as she thought of the future this child must endure. With a shaky breath she continued, "They'll kill-_

Screaming, Fye woke from her feeble sleep with the demon digging the blade into her eye. The demon pressed the blade deeper into her eye as she felt the pressure of his body against hers. Fighting back they tumbled out of the chair onto the floor. The demon hissed louder and louder the harder Fye fought, twisted the knife in her eye socket as she kept screaming.

"TELL ME! You were dreaming of it I COULD TELL. TELL ME THE FUCKING PROPHECY! THE POWER I MUST HAVE THE POWER!"

Screaming she clawed at him, feeling her broken and bleeding fingertips scrapping against his scales, "NOTHING! I KNOW NOTHING!"

"Liessss…" he hissed in her ears.

Finally he yanked the knife out of her eye. All she could do was sob as she held her bleeding eye, feeling the wet sticky heat of her blood pool in her hands. At least with the poison gone she no longer felt the pain of frying nerves but somehow the dull throbbing ach of her eye was so much worse. Some noise vibrated through the room, causing the snake demon to hiss in anger.

Leaning close he spoke to her only eye, "I suggest you learn quick or I'll be done with you and will give you to my children instead."

She didn't move as he left, leaving her bleeding on the floor. Only the sounds of her soft crying filled the small space as she laid there. What the hell has happened to her? Was she always this weak? Were the years of her training only for this? To die in a miserable hole at the hands of a foul snake? With only the memories of Shiraga to warm her? At the thought of Shiraga her cries choked, the pain of her eye forgotten as the pain of never seeing Shiraga again overwhelmed her. Sobbing she cried and wailed as she cradled her head, the memories of her last moments with him piercing through her heart. Knowing she will die from blood loss, she felt her heart swell as she finally realized just how much she had fallen for the red demon. Thinking back to the prophecy she thought of Kim's last words to her.

 _You must choose…_

With the last of her tears swelling in her eye she whispered, _I choose_ -"Shiraga…"

Suddenly the room felt thicker, hotter as she became aware of someone in the room with her. Even as her senses picked up on his scent, realizing who he is she heard a shuttering breath coming from behind her. She felt relief flood her system as she heard her chains being broken and gentle hands cradling her close. The shuttering breath became more ragged as the arms pulled her closer, seeing all the damage done to her body. She no longer had the strength to cover her eye but smiled as she turned her head to see Shiraga staring at her with wide eyes. She say the pain and anguish in his eyes as he looked at her damaged one, felt his struggle to hold her gently even as his rage boiled and coiled his muscles. With her smile on her face she was amazed to see tears starting to form in his eyes.

Too weak to lift her hands she gave a weak chuckle, "Wow. I didn't know demons could cry."

His tortured eyes locked with hers as he fought for something to say. With a weak shake of her head she merely gave one order, "Just give them hell, but kiss me first before I go."

Shuddering a breath his lips were on hers before she finished speaking. With a gentleness that even shocked him he kiss her slowly, feeling her weak tongue trying to work its way into his mouth, but as he opened his lips for her he felt her body growing cold. He prayed, franticly, desperately to whoever was taking her that they would give him just this one minute, but they must not hear the prayers of demons for her body soon grew stiff. With a shaky breath he pulled back to see her eye close, her face pale, her heart stopped. Shaking he tried breathing deep fighting for control but losing this control he threw his head back, letting out a roar that shook throughout all the realms where every being felt it.

Somewhere inside the building the snake demon heard and felt the roar head-on and knew at the moment he was dead. Even as he heard the first screams of his children dying he ran, trying franticly to escape with the building turning to fire all around him. The demon was using his powers to lock the doors, leaving the snake demon with no escape out of the burning inferno or the realm. He ran and ran, desperate for a way to escape before being cornered, surrounded by walls of burning fire. Panicked he breathed fast as he tried to think. Suddenly he felt the ice tingles of death on his back. Slowly he turned around to see Shiraga directly behind him.

The red jewel on his forehead burned like the sun as his power raged. His horns and nails were fully extended and cradled in his arms was the limp corpse of the demon hunter, lifeless. The white hot flames licked around him even as flames licked out of his eyes. The flames destroyed everything around them, eating with a vicious hunger even as they lovingly touched the demon hunter as if to ease the pain of her corpse. The sight was terrifying for any demon to see, especially if you were the source of such anger.

The snake demon weakly held up his hands, "Shiraga please, be reasonable. She's but a mortal, you can find another-"

Shiraga yelled and the flame devoured the snake, this time making sure the demon stayed dead as it ate even the ashes till nothing was left. With the demon gone Shiraga still felt no satisfaction and left his flames to consume the realm. A tear of molten fire leaked from his eye and slowly made its way down his cheek. Without him knowing the tear landed on Fye's damaged eye where it slowly leaked into the damaged hole. Kim held her breathe as she watched, waiting, hoping, praying the prophecy will work. At first nothing happened as Fye laid unmoving in Shiraga's arms as he let his flames run loose, venting his rage onto the realm. Then something. Kim zoomed closer, for sure she saw Fye twitch.

Shiraga walked aimlessly as everything burned. He stared straight ahead, not wanting the horrid sight of Fye's damaged body to be his last image of her. As he walked he felt molten tears slowly run down his face but did not move to wipe them away. He no longer cared if he cried, he no longer cared of anything. But as another tear began to run down his face he felt a warm hand wipe it away. Shocked he stopped and looked down. He felt the breath leave his body to see Fye's body burning with a warm fire of its own. He watched in awe as the fire burned away her damaged skin, feeling its warmth licking his skin. Eyes open, the damaged one now fully healed as she smiled at him. Not believing what he's seeing he watches as she reaches up her hand again to caress his face.

With her hand on his cheek she smiled, "You're warm."

Without a word he crushes his face to hers, kissing her so hard she forgot to breathe. As they tasted each other, their hands roaming each other's bodies their flames around them roared, burning with a brilliance even as Fye began to change from human to something more. With tears in her eyes Kim watched as Fye grew brighter and brighter, brighter than the sun as she was surrounded by warmth of loving fire, and in the arms of her ruby red demon. Laughing she closed the image giving them privacy as she turned back to her pillows for a nap.

"Not quite how I wanted it to go but it's about time. Every Sun needs a spark."


	9. Epilogue

**T** hat's it? That can't be the end of the story!"

"Yea that can't be. They have to get married right?!"

The twins Tris and Alicia leaned forward as they listened to Kim's story of their mysterious older sister Fye. Their matching golden hair bounced as they shook their heads. Tris's cooper colored eyes and Alicia's more autumn colored pleaded with Kim for the story not to be over.

Laughing Kim sipped her glass of wine as she spoke, "That's all she wrote, you can say." Seeing the girls not satisfied she waved a hand at them, "They've done nothing else. That's all that happened for now."

They shook their heads in unison as Alicia, the more romantic of the two said, "But they're in love, they haven't even told each other yet. They need to say it and get married."

Tris ignored her sister's remarks as she would usually comment on it but instead drew her brows together. Being the more practical of the two she wanted answers, "You still didn't explained how it all fits together. How does the snake demon fit in the story? And what does the ghost family have to do with any of this? How did he even find her?"

Smirking Kim leaned back against her pillows, loving the marked interest from the girls, "Well, the snake demon was a part of Shiraga's father's old horde. The bounty on Shiraga's head may technically be gone but some still want his power and stance as prince for themselves. So the snake demon thought to try giving himself a power-up by stealing the spiritual energy from souls, like the ghost he practiced on in that house." _Which led to the discovery of his new poison which he used to torture Fye,_ but Kim kept this thought to herself.

Nodding the girls began to understand the story more. Tris was the first to speak up, "So he somehow heard of the prophecy and wanted the power it promised for himself?"

Kim wiggled her hand, "Well, yes and no. The prophecy that's been passed around and well known is a broken version. When the Goddess first told it to the ancestors they didn't bother recording it or anything so it got passed along by word of mouth. As the years passed and generations changed the true wording of the prophecy became twisted."

"Like 'Telephone'!" Alicia exclaimed.

Laughing Kim pointed at her, "Yes exactly like Telephone."

Tris jutted her chin at Kim, "So how'd you know the real prophecy?"

Kim sipped her wine as the memory was brought back to the surface, "It was the first vision the Goddess gave me." _The damn thing nearly knocked me off my feet from the pure power behind the vision._

Bouncing on her legs Alicia leaned closer, "Are they gonna get married now?"

Tris held up her hand, "Wait, that still doesn't explains how he managed to find her."

Kim smiled as she laughed into her glass of wine, "Well that I can't explain. You'll have to ask him yourself. As for if they'll get married or not, that's up to them and the future they'll write themselves."

Alicia giggled, "I just know they will." She turned to her sister, "We'll get to see Fye then too!"

Tris gave a small smile, not believing it as much as Alicia was, but Alicia remained hopeful as she turned back to Kim, "Can you tell us the real prophecy now?"

Smiling Kim set down her glass and sat up, placing her hands at her side as she began to speak…

…Fye moaned as Shiraga crushed her against him again. Rolling around in the familiar bed she marveled at the feel of him on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck engulfing him in her warmth. Shiraga's moaned sounded deep in his throat, rumbling his chest as he felt himself rearing up again for this woman. _His_ woman.

Laughing Fye broke the kiss and laid back against the pillows, "A girl's gotta eat you know."

Leaving his naked body pressed against hers Shiraga tilted his head with a playful smile on his lips, "Ah yes of course, you humans must eat." He dove for her neck and started to nuzzle it with his lips and teeth marveling at how warm she felt to his touch, "But so must we demons as we fest on this succulent flesh."

Her eyes fluttered close as she began to lose her train of thought, laughing even as she gently pushed against him, "Ah but if you expect me to pull another all nighter at full capacity I suggest some food, _now._ "

"Do you even need food anymore?," he asked, slightly irritated as he wanted to play some more.

Giggling she teasingly pressed her breast against his chest, "Yes. I'm still human, for now."

He grumbled against her neck as he complained, making her smile even more. Sighing he rolled off her, leaning on his side he pulled her up against him. With his arm propping up his head he stared down at her smiling face but she saw the light starting to fade from his eyes as he stared at her eye that was damaged. Remembering her state only hours before, he felt his shock and grief slowly coming back. Feeling this in him Fye grabbed his hand, pulling it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. As she held onto his hand she looked up at his eyes and asked, "How did you find me?"

Staring at her he was silent as she saw the memories playing through his mind. With his thumb gently rubbing her knuckles he spoke, "I searched for you, for what seemed for years. No matter the realm I went to I could no longer find your trace or any scent of you." He stared at their hands as his eyes grew darker, "I was beginning to think perhaps it was too late but then," looking up he smiles into her eyes as he wraps his arms around her, "I heard your voice. You said my name and when I followed the sound I found you."

Smiling she snuggled closer to him, feeling herself becoming incased in his warmth. She would have it no other way as she closed her eyes, "That's right I made a choice and I choose you."

Raising his eyebrow he looked at her, "Choose me for what?"

Reaching up she began to run her thumb along his jaw line as she thought, "The prophecy said that a girl would die and the demon she choose to help her, could revive her, make her something more."

He stared at her confused as his brows drew together, "I don't understand. That girl's soul said you would be eaten."

"Eaten?," Fye tilted her head up confused and then laughed. "Oh that was Kim. She was playing with you. That's not what the prophecy says at all."

He made a note to himself to throttle a certain little girl's throat the next time he saw her as he asked, "Then what did the prophecy did say?"

Snuggling close with her head on his shoulder she whispered the true version of the prophecy Kim told her many years ago:

 _"One who is of Goddess and burning bright of Light_

 _Chooses from the Darkness her way of Light_

 _For in Darkness she shall fall and that Darkness gives life, gives Light_

 _With the communion of Light and Dark brings_

 _Resurrection of Goddess with that Darkness and brings forth Light"_

"You would die," Shiraga stared at her stunned.

Her lips twitching in a smile she nodded, "Yes. The prophecy said that a head would die and if she chooses a 'Darkness,' a demon, that demon could bring her back to life and make her the new goddess."

She thought of the years to come, adjusting to being the new Goddess, accepting this new part of herself. Eventually she will leave her human part aside, fully accepting her Goddess reign but she will always remember this 'spark,' this demon who stroke her fire.

Shiraga laid back against the bed, pulling Fye with him as he thought. Placing his hand behind his head he smirked, "So that means I have control over you."

Fye playfully smacked his chest with her hand, "You know you already have control over me." With a loving smile she whispered, "Ever since that first night you saved me."

"Aye," he pulled her chin up to stare down at her loving eyes and smiled, "we saved each other that night."

Fye laughed, "And what did I save you from? You were strong enough to defend against that blade."

Smirking Shiraga said, "From boredom."

Agust, Fye smacked at his chest again with a fiery playful smile on her lips. Food forgotten, they rumbled and tumbled on the bed again as they each fought for the upper hand. Throughout the tearing bed sheets and screaming roars of ecstasy Fye knew Kim was right even if she didn't know Kim said that exact same thing. They would write their own future themselves, together.


End file.
